1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to printing block type devices which are adapted for effecting wall decoration, see for U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,260.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various devices of the character described have been proposed for applying an ornamental design in paint or the like to a wall surface. Such devices are capable of producing a variety of appearances from a textured to a representational or nonrepresentational design. When properly applied, the result is attractive similar to the appearance of wallpaper, but at substantially reduced cost. Important to such proper application is the precise positioning of the device on the wall and the precise and uniform control of applied pressure over the printing face.